On many work vehicles such as, for example, loaders, conventional fuel systems include fuel tanks and sundry assortments of associated parts such as filler hoses, filler necks, housings and assorted clamps, o-rings, screws, nuts and bolts for connecting the fuel tank with the associated parts.